The present invention is directed to a cable sleeve which has a sleeve member with at least one longitudinally extending slot or gap that coacts with a pair of end sealing members by having the longitudinal member fitted over the sealing bodies of the end members, which end members carry endless ring seals as an elastic longitudinal seal is inserted into the longitudinally extending gap of the longitudinal member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,019, which claims priority from German Application No. 35 36 599 and whose disclosure is incorporated by reference thereto, discloses cable sleeves which have a pair of end members coacting with a sleeve member with an appropriate sealing system of ring seals on the end members and a longitudinally extending seal for sealing shut a slot in the sleeve member. Such mutually separated seals present considerable difficulties at the point of intersection, which cannot always be solved optimally, thus, sealing problems may occur here. Similar conditions also occur in the case of cable sleeves composed of half-shells.